


anything could happen

by mightaswell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Football Player Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswell/pseuds/mightaswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's famous, Louis is almost famous and they switch phones one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really really short that I wanted to publish, title from Ellie Gouldings song with the same name.

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, he felt bad. Really bad. He looked around in the room, the lady friend from last night had left a pair of thongs on the hotel room floor before she left. Which reminds him, how late is it?  
  
He reached for his phone which he saw on the nightstand, surprised by the amount of cracks on the front screen, he’d had to get that fixed, Harry thinks.  
  
He looks at background of the phone and furrows his brows, because this can’t possibly be his phone. The picture contains four girls and a boy. Must be siblings, but Harry doesn’t give that more thought and unlocks and goes directly to contacts. But  instead of seeing his bandmates numbers or managements or other people he knows, he sees names like Niall and Stan. Not Zayn or Liam. This isn’t his phone.  
  
He goes to the cellphone icon and dials his own number, hoping his own phone would be in the room somehow, but doesn’t hear a sound. After a few more seconds, somebody answers and Harry is almost scared, who the fuck has his phone?  
  
“Yeah?” I light but raspy voice says, the person obviously just woke up like Harry himself.  
  
“Hi, uhm… Who are you?”  
  
The person laughs quickly, “Don’t you know who you’re calling?” Nope, no fucking idea.  
  
Harry sighs, “No considering you have my phone, and I believe I have yours.” He says. This situation is going to kill him if his management and other important people found out, in that phone, there’s Taylor Swifts and Simon Cowells phone numbers, for example, there’s many more than those, not to mention his bandmates and after all they were the most popular band in the world and their fifty million fans would probably love to have their numbers.  
  
“What?” The person on the other side exclaims and Harry hears how he takes the phone away from his ear, probably to take a look at it. “Shit, you’re right. I’m Louis, who are you?”  
  
Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis… Harry doesn’t know anybody named Louis except that judge in the x-factor, and that’s for sure not him  
  
 “I just really need my phone.”  
  
“Hey, you sound familiar… Sorry I was piss drunk last night and I have a pretty shitty hangover…” He explains. Harry doesn’t care.  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Can we meet up or whatever as soon as possible? I like… _Really_ need my phone.” He emphasizes the word _really_ to make his point and then lets out another deep sigh.  
  
It takes a few seconds for the person to answer, but Harry can hear him breathing.  
“I guess, yeah… Where are you?”  
  
“Grand.” Harry answers simply. He took a break from the band tour they were doing and went to London again, he really missed it. He met up with a few friends as well since he’d been stuck on a tourbus for the past few months. It gets boring after a while, sometimes you need to get wild at some random club.  
  
“Hotel? Yeah  I live close to Grand, I can come in thirty minutes if I hurry up a bit.” He sounds nervous and stressed. Harry must’ve sounded rude or something.  
  
“Thank you very much, meet you in the lobby, then.” With that, Harry hung up and fell back on his bed again. How could he loose his phone? Why wasn’t it in his pocket the whole night and why is it switched with some random dudes? Harry lies with the phone in his hand for a few seconds, just staring at the home screen. And then decides to be a creep, just look at some photos.  
  
  
  
The first thing he saw inside the photo album, was himself. Three pictures of him from last night, he looked so wasted, and those pictures were probably the worst of him ever taken. He looked at the other pictures, and immediately recognized the boy in them. He’d seen him last night, a lot, but that’s not all. The boy was none other than Louis Tomlinson, he played football for a small british team, he wasn’t very famous but had a few ten thousand followers on his twitter. Harry had to admit that it was a rather fit bloke he’d stumbled across the other night. Maybe losing his phone wasn’t that bad after all?

  
 

  
-  


Louis isn’t a creep. When he found out that the phone he’d gotten with him home wasn’t his own, he decided that he wouldn’t check texts or photos. That’d be weird, and he’d probably regret it. He’d looked at the home screen though, it was a picture of a crowd, like a concert audience or something. Louis liked that picture, but he still couldn’t figure out who it could belong to. But the person lived at Grand, the fancy hotel and he could clearly recognize his voice from somewhere, what if he’s famous? It probably isn’t, Louis wouldn’t be  _that_  lucky… It must’ve been someone from last night, Louis thinks.   
  
When he’d taken some clothes on and made sure that he didn’t look way to hungover, he took the first cab to the hotel. He took the phone from his pocket and thought of whether he should text the person that he’s almost there or not? Should he? He didn’t.

Louis arrived at the hotel around ten minutes later and he quickly walked into the hotel lobby and looked around. He’d been here before, when he didn’t have a flat in London. He should’ve texted.   
  
“Louis!” A voice said loudly behind him, Louis turned around quickly with raised eyebrows. Ready to just get his phone back and then go home to sleep. But, that wasn’t just someone, Louis had gotten lucky (or the exact opposite). The person who had his phone was Harry Styles. Famous boy bander, Harry fucking Styles. Now he regrets that he didn’t check through his whole phone for dirt about everything and everyone.   
  
“Oh shit, hi.” Was all Louis got out. Not really what he wanted to come out of his mouth, you simply don’t say  _shit_  to Harry Styles. Louis wasn’t a fan of the band he was in but still starstruck since he’d always found him attractive.   
  
“I’m as surprised as you are, Tomlinson.” Harry let out a laugh. He knew his name?  
  
“How’d you..?”   
  
Harry shrugged, “I enjoy football,” he said with a small smirk.   
  
Louis blushed. But maybe the redness from last night alcohol would cover it. It probably did because Harry didn’t look amused at all. Harry Styles knew his name, who he was, maybe he even followed him on twitter? Louis would have to find that out.  
  
“Cool, well… I’ve got your phone.” Louis smiled at the taller boy who just laughed another time, he tried to hide the nervousness and embarrassment, Louis might’ve been slightly famous himself, but this is Harry Styles we’re talking about.   
  
“Yeah I’ve got yours, better get that fixed by the way.”   
  
He’d actually been planning to for a long time, but somehow playing football takes a lot of times, practice and everything. He is going to fix those cracks, though.  
  
“And um… There’s some very unattractive photos of me in that camera album…” Harry scratched the back of his neck, “I kind of went all creepy and checked.” He laughs quickly before continuing, “Wouldn’t mind if you deleted them.”   
  
Louis  _really_  wished he would’ve checked through Harry’s phone.   
  
“That’s fine and I probably won’t, though. Need something to brag about, right?” Louis joked (he didn’t) and then handed Harry his phone as he received his own from the curly haired boy. “And don’t worry, I’m not a creep. You still have all your dirty secrets to yourself.”    
  
“Can’t thank you enough for that and… Just don’t post the pictures on twitter, not good for my image, being an idol and all. And if you decide to do so, I will spread some very bad rumors about footballer Louis Tomlinson.” Harry smirked wider, Louis found him very pretty. And why would anybody care about  _Footballer Louis Tomlinson_  when there’s people like  _Popstar Harry Styles_  in the world?  
  
“That’d be unfortunate, wouldn’t it? But I… I guess I should be going, then.” Louis said and nodded slowly, not wanting to make things (even more) awkward.   
  
Harry’s smirk turned into a smile and he took his hand out, “Pleasure to meet you, Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis smiled back and shook his hand, “Pleasure’s mine, Styles.”   
   
He should’ve asked for an autograph for his sisters… Or himself.

  
-  


Louis receives a text that evening. He's very much embarrassed by his face, and he might've just had to take a glass of water to gain his ability to breath again because fuck - there's a legit picture of him kissing Harry Styles on Harry's phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't forget tp leave kudos and comments if you did!
> 
> (I made a second chapter which I didn't like a bit so I deleted it, SORRY I LOVE YOU) 
> 
> xx


End file.
